Passive devices refer to devices that provide an output with, or without, a phase change in linear proportion to a sinusoidal electrical input. Passive devices do not have the ability to switch on, or off, the output. Passive devices include, for example, resistors, capacitors, and inductors. Semiconductor circuits routinely employ passive devices in addition to active devices such as transistors.